Un jeu dangereux
by Ailean
Summary: Ciel et Sébastian jouent à un jeu dangereux. Un jeu qui met en évidence leurs fantasmes les plus inavouables et qui, finalement découvre leur obsession mutuelle. Un jeu qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû commencer…
1. Chapter 1

Ciel et Sébastian jouent à un jeu dangereux.

Un jeu où ils se testent mutuellement, se provoquant dans une sorte de danse macabre où l'un comme l'autre veut prendre le monopole. S'emportant mutuellement dans un flot de sensualité et de défi dont ils ne sortent que plus meurtri et pourtant… Ils continuent ce ballet endiablé où la bienséance et les règles semblent s'oublier.

Ciel croit mener la danse tandis que Sébastian guide les pas dans des gestes calculés et gracieux.

C'est le jeu de l'enfant et de la bête, du contractant et du démon, de la victime et du bourreau. Un jeu qui met en évidence leurs fantasmes les plus inavouables et qui, finalement découvre leur obsession mutuelle.

Un jeu qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû commencer…


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel s'allongea sur son lit. Sébastian souleva le drap au-dessus de son contractant d'un geste fluide et rapide. Celui-ci sembla flotter quelques instants et envoya une bourrasque d'air frais à l'enfant allongé. Puis le majordome l'abaissa.

Afin que le drap telle une caresse viennent effleurer chaque parcelle de son corps.

Afin que le drap épouse sensuellement ses courbes féminines qu'il caressait lui-même du regard.

Et ce drap doux, glacial et tactile semblait devenir les doigts fins de l'être démoniaque se posant dans une lenteur calculée et vicieuse sur la peau du comte, semblant quémander encore la divine caresse de sa peau imberbe. L'odeur du propre se mélangeait au doux effluve du parfum du corps de l'enfant sortant du bain.

Et les yeux du démon ne quittaient pas ceux de son contractant.

C'était un contact intime et érotique qu'ils savouraient tous deux dans un silence qui n'était surmonté que du léger effleurement du drap et des discrets soupirs de l'enfant. Les caresses du linge semblaient devenir des baisers lorsqu'il se posait plus rapidement, aspirant un instant sa peau.

Le drap se déposa enfin entièrement. Entourant tout le corps de l'enfant comme si celui-ci l'enlaçait dans une étreinte possessive. Les doigts fins de Ciel vinrent agripper ce drap mutin qui lui prodiguait tant de frissons par sa froideur lorsqu'il se posait sur lui et le réconfortait par la suite, l'enveloppant dans un cocon de chaleur.

Le majordome resta au côté de l'enfant jusqu'à ce que le sommeil daigne enfin l'emporter.

Les lèvres du démon s'étirèrent en un rictus triomphant lorsqu'il entendit l'enfant soupirer telle une plainte dans son sommeil en serrant voluptueusement son drap :

« … Sébastian… »


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos commentaires ;)

JuliaLoveKuro : Ah désolée, c'était sans doute pas très clair ^^ si tu as besoin d'explications n'hésite pas.

Twilight-and-Blackbutler : Merci beaucoup, ça m'encourage à faire une suite ! Et j'espère qu'elle te plaira et que tu me diras ce que tu en penses en passant ;)

* * *

Ciel posa délicatement son violon sur son épaule, ferma les yeux et inspira.

La musique s'éleva dans la pièce où seul demeurait l'enfant et la bête.

Sébastian était collé au dos de son contractant et profitait des vibrations de la musique emplissant le petit corps devant lui et le faisant lui-même frémir. Les notes étaient justes, placés à la hauteur parfaite, le rythme soutenu, le mouvement du bras sur l'archet rapide et précis. C'était beau. Simplement beau. Tellement, que le démon ne résista pas à passer délicatement ses mains sur les hanches de l'enfant et d'avancer sa tête dans son cou. La musique semblait réagir aux caresses avec des sons aigus semblables à des plaintes. Le démon emplit ses poumons de l'odeur enivrante du petit humain, il glissa ses lèvres le long de son cou.

Une transe s'éprit alors de la bête et de l'enfant. L'envie du comte se traduisait par sa musique toujours plus rapide, plus aigu et celle du démon par ses gestes toujours plus quémandeurs, plus sensuels…

Le corps frêle de Ciel ondulait au rythme devenu frénétique de la musique, derrière lui le démon n'était plus qu'extase et excitation. La fièvre du désir qu'il ressentait à cet instant pour l'enfant était à son paroxysme. Il était dans une sorte d'état second et cette fois c'était l'humain qui menait la danse.

Ciel sourit en sentant à quel point son démon le désirait. Cela l'invita avec frénésie à pousser le vice de sa musique tentatrice toujours plus loin. Les notes atteignirent des hauteurs insoupçonnées, le frottement de l'archer des étincelles irréelles et la friction intense de leur deux corps se fit plus torride. L'instrument se fondait dans l'humain qui, lui, faisait corps avec la bête. Ils semblaient fusionner l'un dans l'autre dans un acte presque sexuel et bestial. Les halètements des deux êtres se fondaient dans une même et seule respiration saccadée et envieuse.

Ce spectacle enivrant était telle une lutte acharnée, une passion enflammée qui déchainait les désirs trop longtemps refoulés.

Lorsque la dernière note retentit dans un son bref, Ciel se tourna et braqua ses yeux dans ceux du démon. L'impatience et l'envie s'était gravé dans tous le corps de la bête, même ses yeux semblaient quémandeurs. A cet instant le démon crevait littéralement de posséder l'humain, c'était sa seule envie et celle-ci était si puissante qu'elle le rongeait de l'intérieur, le laissant tel une boule de désirs, le corps à vif, tel une bête assoiffée de sexe, en manque d'une drogue qu'il venait de découvrir et dont il n'arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux : son jeune maitre.

Ciel se mit sur la pointe des pieds et murmura à l'oreille de son démon, avec un sourire satisfait sous le regard assassin de celui-ci.

« Sébastian, ne me touche plus. C'est un ordre. »


	4. Chapter 4

mangakadu14 : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Et oui, le petit Ciel est bien provocateur et comme tu le dis si bien, il va s'attirer les foudres de notre démon préféré, je te laisse découvrir la suite :)

aviva94 : Exact ! Et il risque de le regretter... :P

Twilight-and-Blackbutler : Oui, tendu. Et j'espère réussir à garder cette atmosphère qui je trouve, correspond tout à fait à cette fiction.  


JuliaLoveKuro : C'est vrai Ciel a apprécié ce que lui faisait Sébastian cependant c'est un gamin bourré de fierté alors il préfère ravaler ses propres envies et gagner les petits duels que lui et son démon ont débutés. ;D

ArtemisSnape : Et oui mon but est de vous pervertir chères lectrices :ok je sors: Sérieusement, j'aime bien être dans le non-dit pour laisser l'imagination débordante de ceux qui lisent marcher à plein régimes mais en les "guidant" vers ce que je veux qu'ils imaginent sur la relation Ciel-Sébastian. Indulgente avec Sébastian ? Mmmh... A voir ! Soit, je serais donc plus sadique avec Ciel :P :héhé: Merci énormément pour tes compliments, ça me fait plaisir. (Et j'espère calmer ta soif de duels avec ces deux nouveaux chapitres !)

J'ai pris un peu de temps à écrire la suite, je m'en excuse. Le bac approche, les révisions se font plus nombreuses et... Déprimantes. Alors ce soir, je publie deux chapitres, ne vous privez pas d'écrire ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Ciel sirotait tranquillement son thé pendant que sa cousine déblatérait sa journée en ponctuant ses répliques de sourires niais et d'éclats de rire stridents. Mais le fier comte Phantomive n'avait que faire de savoir si sa cousine avait oui ou non trouvé une robe à sa taille ou si sa mère daignerait la laisser aller voir plus souvent son fiancé…

Cela ne l'intéressait pas.

Il se contentait de mollement acquiescer d'un mouvement lent de la tête. Mais malgré sa pseudo attitude nonchalante et désintéressée, le comte admirait un spectacle bien plus intéressant que sa cousine. Ses yeux vifs et rapides, caressait du regard le dos du majordome entrain de servir le thé à Elizabeth. Il semblait jauger la beauté du démon en tournant délicatement sa tasse sous son nez. Ses yeux emplis de désirs survolaient ses doux cheveux de geais glissant sensuellement sur son long cou lorsqu'il baissait la tête, ses épaules puissantes et dans la continuité, son dos finement musclé qui…

- Ciel ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Les yeux du comte dévièrent dans ceux de sa cousine. Retrouvant contenance, il fit un sourire forcé.

- Naturellement Lizzie mais je t'en prie continue, ta mère disais-tu ?

Sa cousine fit la moue.

- Je parlais de cet ensemble vert trop mignon que j'avais vu ! Tu vois, tu ne m'écoutes pas !

Moment opportun pour un diable de majordome, Sébastian prit la parole, non sans oublier de garder ce sourire irritant de celui qui sait.

- Pardonnez-moi mademoiselle Elizabeth mais mon jeune maitre semble absorber par la contemplation de votre doux visage.

Lizzie rougit sous le compliment finement tourné tandis que les yeux moqueurs et satisfaits du démon virèrent dans ceux de son maitre.

Non.

Décidément Ciel ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

Et il ne pouvait pas non plus démentir la fascination qu'exerçait l'être démoniaque sur sa personne. Indéniablement beau, incarnation factice de la perfection, Sébastian avait été créé pour plaire et ce n'était pas le petit comte qui aurait pu dire le contraire. Au fur et à mesure du temps, sans même crier gare, les envies malsaines s'immisçaient vicieusement dans l'esprit de l'enfant. Ne pouvant le nier, il tombait peu à peu dans ses filets car…

_Nul n'échappe à Sébastian Michaélis..._


	5. Chapter 5

Son petit maitre était bien trop fier pour avouer le désir qui voilait ses yeux lorsqu'il les posait dédaigneusement sur son démon mais celui-ci entamait chaque jour un peu plus ses défenses avec délectations.

Il était tel un rongeur grignotant les barrières du jeune humain.

Il était tel un rapace tournant autour de sa proie et attendant le bon moment pour l'attaquer.

Et dans toute cette histoire, malgré les apparences trompeuses, le jeu d'acteur parfait des deux êtres, c'était bien l'humain la proie, la victime d'un chantage démoniaque. Oui. Ciel était victime d'avoir involontairement séduit le diable, de l'avoir inconsciemment tenté par son apparence pure et à présent le brave enfant en payait les frais.

Sébastian n'était pas un modèle de patience mais pour un humain aussi hors du commun que son maitre, le démon attendait.

Car rien n'est plus délicieux à obtenir qu'un met que l'on a soigneusement préparé, fait patienter et désiré. Le démon appliquait le vieux proverbe « Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ».

Et ce que Sébastian Michaélis désire, Sébastian Michaélis l'obtient.

Ainsi le corps du dernier des Phantomive lui appartiendrait à lui et à personne d'autre et qu'importe combien de temps cela lui prendra afin que Ciel n'ai plus que ses bras pour venir se blottir et ses lèvres comme unique réconfort car le démon voyait déjà ses efforts porter leurs fruits.

C'était par des pirouettes finement trouvées, des ordres habilement tournés, des demi-mensonges ou des gestes subtils qu'il commençait à attirer son Lord dans son petit monde de débauche où seul l'humain et la bête existeraient. Où leurs envies et désirs mutuels ne pourraient être assouvis que par l'un et l'autre. Où la seule personne que le jeune humain pourrait entendre, regarder, écouter et toucher ne serait autre que lui… Son diable de majordome.


	6. Chapter 6

mangakadu14 : Ah ah chiant oui. Mais bon, il a sa fierté et puis c'est un enfant, j'ai tendance à l'oublier d'ailleurs. ^^

aviva94 : Qui sait ? Tu verras. :P

Lady lisa-chan : J'aime beaucoup aussi, d'ailleurs les fins qui se terminent mal sont mes préférées :s

Chrystelle : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait plaisir, mais c'est loin d'être parfait :)

Shurimy : Merci ! Ah je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter :D

13hurlements : Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre et la fin que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire. ^^'

* * *

Pour ce chapitre, niveau écriture il est un peu différent des autres. Les phrases sont courtes et le rythme saccadé, c'est fait exprès.

Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir été aussi longue mais j'ai profité de mes vacances et je n'avais en plus pas envie d'écrire. Mais l'envie est revenue et encore plus forte ! :P alors j'espère poster de nouvelles fictions, idéalement avec un autre couple que j'affectionne, Grell et William. Donc pour les adeptes ça viendra bientôt ! :)

Bonne lecture avec ce chapitre et la fin. :)

* * *

Ainsi le diable de majordome dédoubla d'efforts pour que Ciel capitule.

Sous-entendus répétitifs.

Gestes déplacés en prétendant ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Prétextes pour des rapprochements.

Regards lourds de sens.

Halètements, langue qui se passe voluptueusement sur les lèvres, clin d'œil, phrases à double-sens…

Ciel grommelait.

Impossible de se concentrer sur son travail avec les yeux du démon qui brûlait sa peau.

De haut en bas.

De bas en haut.

…

Ciel fulminait.

Il se retourna.

Les yeux de Sébastian étaient tels des braises s'enflammant.

Le bleu se confronta au rouge.

La tension dans la pièce la rendait électrique. Comme avant un orage.

Un sourire, les yeux qui se plissent, une remarque de bienséance, inutile.

- Vous allez bien Boshan ?

Le comte serre les dents et reprend son travail.

La bête sait.

Tout.

Ce que l'humain pense, voudrait, refuse… Il lit en lui.

Il s'amuse comme un chat le ferait avec une souris.

Mais son corps brûle.

Il n'attendra plus longtemps…


	7. Chapter 7

Ce fut un soir, pourtant bien banal, que Ciel craqua.

Rien n'aurait pu prévoir que cette nuit serait différente des autres. Sébastian avait reproduit les mêmes gestes qu'à son habitude. Mais ce soir-là le Lord était las et le regard trop appuyé ainsi que les doigts quémandeurs de son démon le poussèrent à bout.

Le diable n'avait rien vu venir. Strictement rien.

Pas même la tension anormalement prononcés du corps de son maître, ni ses yeux perdus et encore moins le mouvement infime et inhabituel de sa dent attrapant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

Ainsi il fut pris au dépourvu lorsque son maître assis sur son lit, les sourcils froncés à l'extrême, la lèvre tremblotante le poussa du pied et hurla.

- Arrête !

Le diable de majordome fidèle à lui-même garda son sourire rivé sur son visage et demanda l'air faussement désolé.

- Quoi donc Boshan ?

- Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu n'es vil démon ! Cesse ces regards envieux qui caressent mon corps, ses doigts s'attardant beaucoup trop sur moi… Cesse de t'approcher de moi avec des envies si peu chastes qu'elles se reflètent dans le vermeil brillant de tes yeux… Cesse ce jeu… Cesse de jouer avec moi…

Le hurlement s'était transformé en chuchotement et le comte se faisait violence pour ne pas que sa voix tremble et pour masquer ses sanglots naissants.

Lorsqu'il vit le démon se relever et se rapprocher de lui, le surplombant par la taille et la puissance il sut…

Il sut qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça.

Ciel sentait une boule dans sa gorge mais elle n'était rien par rapport à celle qui se tordait dans son estomac.

Le sourire de son majordome se fit machiavélique. Ainsi le petit comte avouait sa défaite. Cette soirée promettait d'être intéressante…

- Qu'essayez-vous de dire Boshan ?

Cette voix… Mielleuse, serpentine… Le démon savait déjà et s'il posait la question ce n'était que pour le plaisir de démontrer une fois encore que c'est lui qui était le maître de la situation.

Et Ciel, pour la première fois, baissa les yeux en face de son majordome.

- … J'ai perdu… Ce petit jeu malsain a assez duré, je suis las démon… Las de tout cela, de ses mensonges et ses sous-entendus…

Le majordome se baissa au-dessus de son contractant. Ses cheveux caressèrent les joues opalines de l'enfant, son souffle souleva ses mèches et sa voix pécheresse s'immisça dans son esprit.

- Et que voulez-vous Bo-shan ?

Les larmes coulèrent discrètement sur le visage de poupée du comte. Il ravala sa fierté, abandonna la bienséance, tout cela était inutile et vain face à un démon sans foi, ni loi.

- Fais ce que tu as à faire démon. Ce soir, je te donne carte blanche…

Le sourire du diable s'agrandit encore, si ce fut encore possible. Un sourire carnassier, digne de sa véritable nature.

La main de Sébastian dans un geste habitué fit glisser la chemise de nuit, le long du dos de Ciel, dénudant ses épaules, frêles et tremblantes.

Ce soir-là, l'heure fut aux révélations.

Ciel se laissa faire, vaincu et le démon obtint ce qu'il convoitait depuis bien trop longtemps.

Des corps furent meurtris, des douleurs partagées.

Des mots furent dits dans l'extase de l'instant, des tendresses furent échangées dans l'espoir d'un lendemain, des aveux murmurés pour la forme.

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne croyaient à un futur, ni à leurs propres paroles.

Sébastian aurait voulu réussir à croire à ses trois mots simples qu'il avait glissé à l'oreille de son contractant. Et Ciel aurait aimé être capable de les lui rendre, même si, pour un démon, cela avait une signification différente.

Le démon désirait l'humain, pouvait-on réellement parler d'amour ? Non, plutôt, la passion du diable. Mais c'était tout de même des sentiments.

Hélas, cela ne changeait rien.

Leur contrat leur interdisait espoirs et sentiments. Ce qu'il stipulait était clair et que leur pacte soit entaché par de vulgaires attachements humains ne changeait rien. Strictement rien.

Sébastian se repaîtra de l'âme de Ciel.

Le jeu dangereux qu'ils avaient débutés les aura menés bien trop loin dans leur relation. Car l'attachement que le démon avait pour l'humain, la dépendance qu'avait Ciel pour son majordome ne rendra l'abandon que plus douloureux.

Et cela, ils allaient s'en rendre compte…

Car à la fin, seul un demeurera.

* * *

Je pense que cette fiction est finie, mais si des gens ont des idées de « bonus » et me proposent des idées, j'écrirai.

Laissez vos commentaires :)

Ciel : … Mais… C'est quoi cette fiction ! Ce n'est pas comme si on avait des désirs refoulés comme ça !

Sébastian : Hm… : toussotements :

Ciel : Attends… Ne me dis pas que…

Sébastian : Et bien Boshan… ça faisait longtemps que je voulais vous le dire…

Ciel : Non. Pas Boshan, Ciel.

Sébastian : Ciel…

Ciel : Sébastian…

Sébastian : Ciel…

Ciel : Sébastian…

Sébastian : Je…

Ailean : Wow ! Je suis là aussi ! Ne m'ignorez pas en vous refermant dans votre bulle avec de l'amour qui en dégouline, des papillons et… Des fleurs. Snif. Une petite pensée pour les célibataires les gars ! Personnages égoïstes…

: va pour faire un câlin à Ciel :

Ailean : Moi aussi donne-moi de l'amour *-*

Sébastian : Ecarte toi de lui. : Aura démoniaque :

Ailean : Ahah il est jaloux : tire la langue :

Sébastian : Boshan, fermez vos yeux je vous prie. : redresse ses manches :

** SBAM**

*censuré*


	8. Chapter 8

mangakadu14 : Argh désolée, je ne veux pas faire de lemon dans cette fiction. Depuis le début, tout a été suggéré alors je voudrais que ça le reste jusqu'à la fin, gomen ! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, ça me fait plaisir :)

Lady lisa-chan : Tu le vois comme tu veux, tu es libre d'interpréter :P Pas tout a fait fini en effet, chapitre bonus complètement hors sujet ^^' Ah là là tu vas pas être servie avec mes fictions, c'est de l'humour ou plutôt triste, j'aime bien :) mais en général je laisse une 'touche d'espoir' t'en fais pas.

Sakiie-chan : Ah ah ! Merci à toi d'avoir lu ! ça ne me pose pas de problèmes, c'pour ça que je le propose (:

Bonus, désolée ce n'est pas un lemon, j'explique pourquoi au-dessus et en plus ce n'est pas dans la continuité de "un jeu dangereux". Je les aligne ce soir -'

Bon, je le poste quand même, ça reste un bonus :)

Enjoy !

* * *

La divine créature relève la tête.

Des grands yeux bleus étrangement fascinant.

Félins.

« Quelle beauté » murmure l'homme.

Un visage anguleux.

Un corps souple, osseux aux courbes majestueuses.

« Quelle élégance » susurre l'homme les yeux brillants.

Une enveloppe corporelle des plus douces.

Un regard qui se veut supérieur et hautain.

Une démarche lente et mesurée.

« Quelle classe » soupire l'homme le cœur affolé.

Une gestuelle gracile.

Une longue queue tellement...

. . .

Attendez !

Comment ça une longue queue ?!

. . .

Sébastian se retourne, son doigt courbé posé sur ses lèvres mutines. Une demande muette. Notre secret.

Et la compagne… Le compagnon ? Acquiesce.

. . .

« Miaou ! »

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissés des commentaires sur cette fiction et ceux qui ont lu mais qui n'en ont pas laissés (ah là là, c'pas bien ! Néanmoins je compatis :)

Je vous invite à lire mes autres fictions !

Bye bye.


End file.
